Yuki No Ne Sequel :: We Meet Again
by Hoshipeia
Summary: Yuki No Ne Sequel,, Selama 3 Tahun Changmin mencari dan menunggu Namja tercintanya, Namja yang sangat ia Rindukan kini kembali, Bahagia? Ya Changmin sangat Bahagia, namun ia tidak tahu Bahwa Namja yang ia Cintai kini adalah milik orang lain. ChangKyu FF, FF GJ, cerita Pasaran, Alur membosankan.


Yuki No Ne Sekuel :: We Meet Again

'_Changminnie, Mianhae.. aku harus pergi, Gomawo.. kau telah menemaniku selama ini. Hari-hari yang kita lalui tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Semua akan menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan pernah bisa terulang lagi. Kenangan yang terukir begitu indah dalam lembaran hidupku Changmin-ah'_

_Shim Changmin, jika memang kita ditakdirkan bersama, Aku yakin Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita kembali. Tergadang takdir dan kehidupan ini memang kejam, kita harus memilih diantara dua pilihan yang penting, namun tidak bisa, kita harus mengorbankan salah satu dan memilih yang satunya._

_Semoga Tuhan selalu menjagamu Changminnie, Jeongmal Mianhae, aku harus pergi. Kau boleh menganggapku Pengecut karena aku tidak langsung berpamitan denganmu, aku hanya bisa menyampaikannya melalui surat ini._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin menangis didepanmu, aku juga tidak akan kuat melihat wajahmu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu sedih._

_Saranghae Changminnie… Good Bye.. jaga dirimu baik-baik,  
Sign:_

_Cho Kyuhyun. '_

**We Meet Again~ #1**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, namun Namja Jangkung ini belum bisa memejamkan matanya, sedari tadi ia membolak-balikkan badanya ke kanan dan kekiri sembari mengacak rambutnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur namun tidak bisa. Pikiranya melayang entah kemana, yang ada dipikiranya sekarang hanyalah Namja cute yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Sampai sekarang selama 3 Tahun ini Changmin terus mencari informasi dimana Kyuhyun berada. Namun hasilnya Nihil yang dia tahu Kyuhyun selama ini berada di Jepang. Bayang-banyang wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis selalu menghantuinya setiap hari, hingga Changmin pun berpikir bahwa mungkin ia benar-benar telah Gila seperti Yunho Hyungnya yang hampir kesetanan jika setiap hari saja tidak bertemu dengan Hyung cantiknya. Sekarang Changminnie kita memang sudah dewasa rupaya, ia tahu artinya kehilangan dan jauh dari seseorang yang benar-benar kita cintai.

Changmin terbangun, ia meolehkan kepalanya ke Samping, kemudian Changmin terus mengamati Photo Kyuhyun yang ada di Meja Nakas.

"Kyu.. kau dimana? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" gumanya pelan.

"Kyu aku har-

"Yuniieeeeee.. ahhhhh.. Ohhhh Yunieeeeeee, hah hah…."

Changmin hanya cengo dengan mulut ternganga, bibir seksinya sukses membetuk huruf O, kemudian Changmin menjambak rambutnya Frustasi.

"Yunho Hyung dan Jae hyung benar-benar Keterlaluan, apa mereka tidak tahu aku disini sedang menderita, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan? bercinta dengan suara nyaring" gerutu Changmin, namun percuma saja mengeluh, tidak ada gunanya, hal yang seperti ini sudah terbiasa terjadi setiap hari, ketika Beruang mesum itu sedang kelaparan ia akan memakan Hyung Cantiknya dengan lahap, namun memang malam ini memang yang paling ekstrim. Sepertinya Changmin akan mendapatkan keponakan baru. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Lihat saja kalian berdua, jika nantinya lahir Jung kecil aku pastikan akan ku buat anak kalian menjadi Raja Evil seperti diriku, kemudian aku akan mengajaknya menjahili semua orang" ujarnya dengen senyum setan sejuta Wattnya, ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah dikasurnya yang empuk.

Sedangkan dikamar sebelah sedang terjadi acara membuat Jung Kecil yang mereka lakukan dari jam 10 tadi hingga sekarang pukul 2 Dini Hari masih berlangsung.

Firasat buruk menghantui Changmin, karena jika sudah terjadi yang seperti itu, dijamin pasti besok pagi tidak akan ada sarapan, yang ada hanyalah memo dan Uang tambahan untuknya. Memo yang bertuliskan _**'Minnie, belilah sarapan dan makanan diluar, Jae Hyung tidak bisa berjalan. Jangankan berjalan, Bangun pun sakit. Mianhae Changminnie, Hyung menyayangimu**_**'.**

"Aish sebaiknya aku tidur lagi" ujar Changmin, Changmin pun menyusupkan kepalanya kebantal dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jeruk manis.. jeruk segar.. satu buah Jeruk, dua buah jeruk, tiga buah jeruk dan Kyunnie ku Manissss haaaah" gumam Changmin, bermaksud membaca mantra agar ia bias cepat tertidur dan bermimpi indah bermimpi tentang Kyunnienya.

**~We Meet Again~**

**#Hoshipeia#**

**Seoul, Shinki University.**

Changmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan muka kusut, seperti dugaanya semalam, pagi ini tidak ada sarapan. Jangankan Sarapan rumah pun Nampak sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari kamar sebelahnya. Yah mungkin mereka berdua sangat lelah akibat Aktivitasnya membuat Little Jung semalam.

Dengan gontai Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kantin Fakultasnya.

Shim Changmin, Mahasiswa Fakultas Kedokteran Tahun ketiga yang mempunyai bakat bermain Gitar dan memiliki suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan Jelek, Mahasiswa tampan, Tinggi dan juga sangat Genius namun perlu di ingat, bahwa Changmin adalah Raja Evil di Universitas ini. Karena wajah tampan, manis serta imutnya, membuat semua Yeoja bahkan Namja yang berstatus Uke mengiginkan Changmin menjadi pacarnya. Namun sepertinya sia-sia. Karena Changmin tercinta kita ini adalah type sesorang yang bisa dikatakan Pemilih.

Namun namja Jangkung itu tidak memperdulikanya karena hatinya masih berlabuh pada Namja Manis yang sempat Ia kenal 3 Tahun yang lalu, yang pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkanya tanpa alasan yang jelas, perlu di ingat tanpa alsan yang jelas, saat itu bahkan changmin pernah berpikir apakah dia melakukan kesalahan padanya, entahlah dia sendiri tidak tahu. Jika saja saat itu karena Yeoja bernama Seohyun, dia bermaksud untuk menjelaskan namun apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun telah pergi darinya.

Changmin berjalan sambil melamun, ia terus membayangkan andai saja sekarang Kyu berada disampingnya Changmin akan sangat bahagia, melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Melihat Kyu sedang omelan Kyu yang melarangnya melakukan ini, menyuruhnya melakukan itu dan Changmin akan menghentikan Omelan Kyu dengan Ciuman penuh cinta dan berefek pipi lembut Kyu akan Nampak merah merona, bukankah itu sangat menggoda, yang jelas yang ada di otaknya sekarang Semuanya berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Arrghh.. benar-benar membuatku gila!" Changmin pun mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi menjadi berantakan, namun malah membuat Namja Jangkung itu keliatan lebih tampan, dengan rambut acaknya. Disela-sela omelanya kadang Changmin menggembungkan pipinya dan meniup-niup poninya.

"Changmin….!" Teriak namja bersuara Lumba-Lumba dari arah belakang.

Changmin pun menolehkan Kepalanya, dan dilihanya Namja dengan Butt seksi itu berlari kearahnya.

"Junsu Hyung Wae?" ujar Changmin dengan sedikit Malas.

"Ya..! Kau ada apa dengan Tampang kusut itu, apa kau tidak mendapatkan sarapan lagi hari ini" Tanya Kim Junsu Namja dengan butt seksi dengan Wajah Cute dan polosnya bak Malaikat.

"Ne.. Jae Hyung tidak memasak lagi hari ini." Ujar Changmin lesu.

"Mwo? Apa Jung Pabo Hyungmu itu berulah lagi?" ujar Junsu.

"Ne. Su-i Hyung, kasian sekali Jae Hyung sampai tidak bisa berjalan,'hahhhh..'" Hyung sebenarnya ada urusan apa Hyung memanggilku" Changmin pun berjalan menuju Kantin Fakultasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku Main Bola Nanti sore, apa kau bersedia" Kata Junsu sedikit memaksa.

".." Changmin masih berpikir.

"Kau tidak mau? " Tanya Junsu lagi dengan tambahan Pout di bibirnya.

"aku ingin mengerjakan Tugas nanti sore Hyung, karena aku yakin jika dirumah aku tidak yakin bisa konsentrasi' jawab Changmin masih dengan tampang malasnya.

"jadi benar kau tidak mau.. " Junsu pun memicingkan matanya dan kemudian menggembungkan pipinya hingga terlihat Chubbie dan Cute. "baiklah aku akan menyebarkan rekaman Video mu, jika kau suka berbicara sendiri saat tidur hingga kadang menyebut nama Kyu- kyu-"

"mmmmmpppph.. miinnn.. mppph" Changmin pun mendekapa mulut Hyung bebeknya ini dengan kekuatan penuh hingga hampir tinggal setengah nyawa Junsu telah melayang terbang bersama bebek-bebek seksi itu –apa hubunganya coba-. Akhirnya changmin pun melepas dekapan tanganya, karena ia juga tidak tega melihat Hyung cute nya itu hampir mati karena ulahnya.

"Yaaa! Changminnie..! apa kau berniat membunuhku eooh?" ujar Junsu dengan muka yang sudah sangat merah.

"Hyung~~ jangan lakukan itu, " ujar Changmin lesu.

"baiklah, tapi dengan syarat tadi kau harus menemaniku main bola sore nanti" kata Junsu dengan semangat.

"ne.. arraeso" jawab Changmin.

"Yaa.. jangan murung begitu sebagai bonusnya aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen sampai kau puas" Kata JUnsu mengekluarkan Jurus andalanya. Karena ia juga tidak ingin melihat Changmin sedih.

"Jinjja? Baiklah Hyung, aku akan menemani Su-I Hyung, tapi Hyung harus tepati Janji.

"Tentu saja, laki-laki sejati tidak akan mengingkari Janji" ujar Junsu.

Kemudian kedua Namja Jangkung dan cute itu menunaikan Tugas untuk memberi makan perutnya sebelum digunakan untuk berpikir.

**Incheon International Airport.**

Seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan wajah imut itu Nampak mengotak-atik Phone cellnya. Ia mencoba memencet nomor beberapa orang untuk menjemputnya , namun tidak ada yang mau mengangkat.

"Cih.. kemana saja sih mereka, se enak udelnya mereka membiarkanku menunggu." Cecar Namja imut itu.

Namja itu tengah menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan Ke kiri siapa tahu ada orang yang berdiri dengan membawa Kertas bertuliskan namanya. Namun hasilnya tetap saja tidak ada perubahan.

"Drrrt… drttt.." benda elektronik yang ada ditangnya itu bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dan ternyata orang yang telah dinyatakan sebagai kekasihnya, kekasih hatinya yang nantinya akan menjadi tunanganya. Meskipun yaah sepertinya Kyuhyun sedikit memaksakan dirinya untuk mengakui semua ini, namun harus terpaksa ia lakukan demi orang-orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Namja manis yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menerima panggilan itu.

"yeoboseo.."

"Kyunnie apa kau sudah sampai? "

"aku sudah sampai Korea dari tadi, tapi tidak seperti yang kau katakana, tidak ada orang yang menjemputku sejak aku menunggu 20 menit yang lalu" bentak Kyuhyun pada Namja diseberang.

"Mianhae Kyunnie, aku akan menghubungi mereka untuk menjemputmu, kau tunggulah sebentar"

"Shiero! Aku akan pulang sendiri, lebih baik aku akan pulang kerumahku yang dulu dari pada aku terlantar disini" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Ani,,, kau harus pulang kerumahku, kau kekasihku dan akan menjadi tunaganku, aku akan menyusul besok setelah urusan disini selesai, tunggulan aku Chagiya, aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu"

"Ne.., tapi aku akan sendirian Nanti Siwonnie, kau cepatlah kembali ke Korea" kata Kyuhyun dengan bibir manyunnya.

"Baiklah Chagi, aku besok akan berangkat pagi jadi tenanglah kau tidak akan kesepian, Saranghae Kyunnie"

"Nado Saranghae.." ujar Kyuhyun sedikit tidak iklas.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun menutup teleponya ada segerombolan orang berbaju Hitam mengahampirinya, ia sudah Nampak seperti anak kucing yang akan dimakan oleh Anjing penjaga, Kyuhyun Nampak ketakutan dengan segerombolan orang-orang berbadan kekar itu, ia berpikir akan melarikan diri sekarang, Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan berlari namun orang-orang itu mngejarnya, yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini adalah bahwa dirinya sedang dalam Bahaya, orang-orang berbadan tegap dan kekar itu akan menculiknya dan kemudian memutilasinya dan bahkan mungkin saja mereka akan memakanya, Cho Kyuhyun , kau terlalu mendramalisir keadaaan, apakah ini efek dari hobimu yang gemar menonton drama,. Dan pemikiran itu runtuh sudah setelah salah satu dari mereka menagkapnya dan menjelaskan pada Namja Cute ini jika mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang diperintahkan untuk menjemputnya.

"Maafkan kami Tuan, tadi ada kecelakaan dijalan jadi kami harus mengambil jalan berputar" ujar salah satu orang diantara mereka, sepertinya adalah pimpinanya.

"terserah alasan apa yang kalian katakana aku tidak peduli! yang jelas saat ini aku ingin kalian mengantarku Pulang kerumah Wonnie aku ingin istirahat mengerti." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari meningglkan mereka menuju mobil. Ia terus berjalan kearah yang tidak jelas.

"tunggu Tuan Kyuhyun, tapi anda akan kem-

"sudah diam, aku hanya ingin pulang" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah judesnya, Bibir Manyun dan sedikit menggumamkan sesuatu membuatnya menjadi tambah imut.

Namun namja imut itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kakinya, segerumbulan Namja tadi yang mengikutinya dibelakang pun ikut berhenti. Para Namja itu diam ditempat dengan memandang Kyuhyun, menunggu Namja imut itu berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu.

Dan benar tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik, mukanya terlihat bingung ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kyuhyun pun menunduk sembari memainkan ujung jaketnya.

"Tuan Kyu? Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Kyu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, tanganya pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uum,, Itu sebenarnya, dimana mobil kalian, aku tidak melihatnya " jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran rubanhnya.

"disebelah sana tuan, sebenarnya tadi saya ingin mengingatkan anda, namun an-"

"sudah diam, jangan coba-coba mengajari ku" ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian menuju mobil yang meruapakan mobil untuk menjemputnya tadi, ia berjalan cepat dengan bibir cemberut karena kesal, kesal kenapa seorang Kyuhyun bisa melakukan hal bodoh.

Disepanjang perjalanan Kyu hanya diam sembari memandangi jalanya kota Seoul, kota yang Kyuhyun rindukan, Kyuhyun terus diam tidak bicara sepatah katapun, pikiranya sedang memikirkan berbagai hal, dulu dia sering melakukan banyak hal dan mengukir kenangan indah ditempat ini meskipun itu sangat singkat.

"dulu.. tiga tahun yang lalu" ujarnya

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup singkat, Kyuhyun beserta rombonganya tiba disebuah rumah yang cukup besar serta mewah. Disana Kyuhyun telah disambut beberapa Maid serta pelayan maupun orang-orang yang menjadi pengawas rumah itu. Kyu pun memasuki rumah itu, dan disana sudah ada Lee Ahjussi yang telah menunggunya.

"Ahjussi, kau juga ikut tinggal disini?" Tanya Kyu dengan semangat. Ia senang sekali, jika pelayannya ini tinggal disisni, berarti Kyu tidak akan kesepian. Jujur Kyu belum terbiasa ditempat asing. Apa lagi rumah sebesar ini. Pasti ia akan sangat bosan.

"dan apakah kalian semua juga akan tinggal disini bersama ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada para Bodyguard tadi.

"itu tidak mungkin tuan muda, kami harus melaksanakan tugas kami yang lain, kami harus undur diri dulu Tuan, " ujar salah satu pimpinanyan, kemudian mereka berpamitan untuk pulang.

"baiklah, pergi sana, lagi pula aku juga tidak butuh kalian" ujar Kyuhyun ketus. Kemudian Kyuhyun masuk kedalam istananya, isatana dimana ia harus tinggal dan mungkin tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi orang yang benar-benar penting disini sebagai isrti dari Choi Siwon yang terhormat.

Kyunhyun pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan beristirahat sejenak,

**Iro no Hana Café Shibuya, Japan**

Dunia malam yang sungguh gemerlap, bau alcohol menguar tajam. Berbagai pasangan tengah menikmati cumbuanya, baik pasangan normal maupun sesame Jenis. Ruangan yang didominasi dengan lampu remang tersebut menambah kesan yang benar-benar mencerminkan yang namanya dunia malam. Tubuh para wanita maupun pria meliuk-liuk bak orang yang tengah kesetanan saling menikmati cumbuan mereka, seolah-olah ingin memakanya hidup wanitanya ataupun Ukenya, bahkan ada yang tengah bercumbu ditengah-tengah lautan para manusia yang diambang kenikmatan dunia.

Seperti namja berlesung pipi ini , dengan wajah tampanya yang cukup menawan, tak heran bayak Yeoja dan namja bersatatus Uke terpesona dengan senyumnya.

"_Konbanwa_, Siwon Sama" ujar Gadis cantik dari kaejauhan.

"_Konbanwa_" jawab Siwon dengan senyum sejuta wattnya. Ia tersenyum lapar memandang gadis Jepang yang dikenal dengan nama Fumika Saki.

"aku merindukannmu, akhir-akhir ini kau jarang berkunjung kemari, apa karena tunanganmu yang manis itu" Tanya Fumi sembari mengerucutkan bibir seksinya.

"dia hanyalah namja bodoh yang mau saja menikah denganku demi menyelapkan keluarganya yang tengah bangkrut, tenang saja sayang aku hanya mencintaimu sungguh" jawab Siwon sembari tersenyun dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsug menyerang bibir seksi itu dengan ganasnya. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang cukup panas.

"euggh..mpph,,,,mmphhh" suara erangan keluar dari mulut Fumi, dan terdengar sangat erotis ditelingan Namja lesung pipi itu.

"_Suki da yoo Fumi_, _I only love you_" ujar Siwon yang kini tengah melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, karena mereka berdua benar-benar butuh pasokan Oksigen.

"sungguh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Tunanganmu yang cukup manis itu,? "Tanya Fumi.

"lupakan namja bodoh itu, sekarang yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau Fumi, aku ingin menyentuhmu sayang" dengan sigap Siwon mengangkat tubuh munggil Fumi dan menggendongnya dengan gaya Bridal Style menuju salah satu kamar yang terbiasa Siwon tempati saat memenuhi Hasratnya dengan gadis Jepang yang cantik itu.

"Sentuhlah aku, aku akan memuaskanmu" ujar Fumi, dengan mata sayu dan pipi yang merona.

"_Souka, everything for you baby_" jawab Siwon sembari memasuki kamar remang-remang itu.

"BLAAAMMM" pintu ditutup dengan begitu elit menggunakan kaki Siwon, kemudian ia menurunkan tubuh mungil Fumia ke kasur ukuran King size tersebut, merobek pakaianya dan memulai aksi gilanya.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang cukup panjang bagi dua insan yang tengah terbuai dengan kenikmatan Dunia.

**~We Meet Again~**

**#Hoshipeia#**

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya ketika Benda elektronik miliknya yang tergeletak di Meja Nakas bergetar. Ia melihat panggilan masuk dan tertera nama Kyuhyun disana.

"Yeoboseo Chagi? Wae?" Tanya Siwonn dengan suara manisnya. #bukankah dia itu Iblis yang menjelma sebagai malaikat eoh?

"Bagaimana? apa kau sudah siap kembali ke Korea Siwonnie, jangan lupa makan, aku menunggumu, kau tau aku sangat kesepian dirumah" ujar Kyuhyun dari seberang.

"Araeoso, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat, aku akan siap-siap dulu Chagi, kau merindukanku hmm?" Siwon sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Emm… sedikit Wonnie, Gureu sekarang kau siap-siaplah, aku juga akan siap-siap untuk mendaftar ke Universitas baruku, semoga perjalanmu menyenangkan, aku tutup ne Any-"

"Chankaman.. Kyu.." Siwon mencegah Kyu mematikan saluran teleponya.

"Wae..? apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, bibir mungilnya Nampak terbuka membetuk huruf O.

"Kyu,, Poppo" Jawab siwon.

"Ara.. Poppo ne,, " ujar Kyu dari seberang.

"Gomawo Chagi.. saranghae Cup~" kemudian Siwon menutup Saluran teleponya. Dan kini matanya melihat kearah samping, matanya memperhatikan wajah gadis Jepang yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang terbangun karena suaranya.

"wonnie.. eeunghhh" ujar Fumi dengan suara paraunya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ohayou Chagi.. apa tidurmu nyenyak" kata Siwon sembari mengecup bibir gadis itu, Morning Kiss Eoh?

"Ohayou.. kau jadi berangkat Ke korea sekarang?" Tanya Fumi, yang kini tengah memebenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"begitulah,, lusa aku harus tunangan dengan namja itu, aku tidak bias melawan kehendak Eomma ku yang tergila-gila dengan Namja itu" kata Siwon yang kini tengah memakai semua pakaianya, ia iangin cepat berangkat dan bertemu dengan Namja imut itu.

Dengan melemparkansegepok uang sebelum ia meninggalkan Gadis bernama Fumi itu.

"itu untuk keperluanmu selama aku tinggal di Korean" ujarnya, bebarengan menghilangnya Siwon dibalik pintu.

"Arigatou ne Siwon san" ucap Fumi dengan mengecup uang segepok itu.

Choi Siwon, kau ini sebenarnya Namja seprti apa? Kau meniduri dan mencintai(?) ani,, apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya? Namja sepertimu pasti bukanlah type orang yang Commited, Gadis yang telah kau nikmati tubuhnya semalam guna untuk memuaskan Nafsumu semata, tapi dijauh lubuk hatimu kau juga mengingkan Namja Imut nan polos itu bukan, namun kau tidak bisa mengakui karena Gengsi eoh? Karena pada Kenyataanya kau harus menikah dengan seorang Namja. Yaah,, meskipun hubungan yang seperti itu sudah dianggap bukan hal yang tabu lagi masyarakat sudh bis ameneriam hunbungan yang demikian (ingat hanya belaku di FF ini Ne..)

..

'"ahhh.. Yum yum.."

Berbagai makanan yang ada di Meja makan satu-satu berpindah ke mulut sang Pemangsa makanan sebut saja Shim Changmin, hari ini Changmin begitu semangat menyatap para kekasihnya yang dimasak oleh Hyung Cantiknya, sudah lama sang Monster makanan ini tidak menyantap Masakan Hyungnya, karena sang Hyung cantiknya itu telah dimakan oleh suaminya si beruang mesum akhir-akhir ini, dan malang nasib Hyung cantiknya akhirnya tidak bisa menyiapkan para Kekasihnya itu.

"Minnie.. makan pelan-pelan Ne, nanti kau tesedak, kau ini" ujar Jaejoong sembari menuangkan Soya Sup kemangkuk suaminya.

"ani.. Hyung, mumpung aku bisa menikmatinya" jawab Changmin.

"Changminnie, hati-hati kau ini seperti tidak makan setahun saja,," ujar Jaejoong yang tengah mondar mandir kesana kemari menyiapkan keperluan sang Suami.

"aku memang merasa tidak makan setahun Hyung, kau tahu Jae Hyung memakan makanan diluar sana tidak seenak memakan masakan Jae Hyung" ujar Changmin yang semakin bersemangat menyantap Kekasihnya.

"tapi kau tetap memakanya Food Monster!" Yunho pun ikut menanggapi percakapan ibu dan anak (?) tersebut.

"tentu saja, jika tidak kau akan melihat anakmu yang manis ini tinggal nama saja Hyung" ujar Changmin.

"Minnie~ah kau tenang saja nanti Hyung masakkan untukmu Minnie Chagi" ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

"Ani.. aku tidak yakin, Jika Beruang mesum berulah lagi" jawab Changmin yang kini melahap makanan terakhirnya.

"Yaa! Tiang listrik apa yang kau katakan? Katakan sekali lagi " ujar Si Jung. Tangan kirinya menyidorkan Sumpit kea rah Changmin.

"Beruang Mesum" kata Changmin yang kemudian berlari, tak lupa ia menyambar susunya dan ia minum sekali tegukan.

"Yaaa-"

"sudahlah Yunnie, kau habiskan sarapanmu dulu nanti kau terlambat Ara, nanti siang kau juga harus bertemu dengan mitra bisnismu yang datang dari Jepang bukan?" Ujar Namja Cantik itu, ia menenangkan suaminya dengan mengelus lenganya, dan efeknya Sang beruang begitu mudahya luluh dengan Gajah cantik ini.

"Ne Boojae," Ujarnya dengan senyum Pervertnya.

"Ya.. habiskan sarapanmu baru Poppo" mengetahui tatapan suaminya, Jaejoong menyingkir dari tempatnya saat itu juga, sebelum Bear tampanya menyerangnya dan mereka akan mendapatkan amukan Sang Food Monster yang belum berangkat.

Changmin hanya mondar-mandir kesana kemari mencari barang kesayanganya.

"Hyung? Dimana para Komik Ku?" Tanya Changmin yang kini tengah membolak-balik Bantal Sofa.

"Ada dirak buku dekat TV Minnie, sebaiknya kau segera berangkat, kau juga Yunnie…"

"Ne Hyung, Minnie berangkat dulu, Bye Jae Hyung.. Yunho Hyung" kata Changmin yang kini sudah siap dengan tas putihnya yang hampir mirip dengan kantong ajaib doraemon itu, Changmin memang suka membawa bermacam-macam barang kesukaanya.

"Ne.. Hati-hati" suara jaejoong dibalik pintu.

Namun Namja jangkung itu tidak langsung berangkat namun ia berhenti sejenak.

"Kyu, aku harap kau cepat kembali" sembari memejamkan mata ia berkata 'aku merindukanmu, sangat' ujarnya dalam hati. Sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki Jenjangnya menelusuri jalanan Kota Seoul yang cukup ramai, menikmati semilir Air yang menerbangkan helai demi helai rambutnya.

Shim Changmin, Namnja Jangkung ini terus menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada setiap oramg yang tengah ditemuinya dan menyapanya.

…

"Lee Ahjussi, aku berangkat Ne.. " ujar Namja manis ini kepada pengasuh setianya.

"Ye.. Tuan Muda, hati-hati.. mobil untuk mengantar Tuan Muda sudah siap" jawab Lelalki Tua itu.

"Mwo? Mobil? Aku ingin berangkat dengan jalan kaki, itu lebih menyenangkan" ujaa Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Tuan Siwon menyuruh saya, agar anda menggunakan Mobil, kemanapun anda Pergi"

"Yaa.. tidak menyenangkan, bagaimana aku bisa mengambil gambar-gambar menarik jika berda di mobil" ujar Kyuhyun, bibir manisnya tengah mengerucut saat ini, karena ia merasa keinginany atidak dituruti.

"Tapi Tu-"

"Araeso.. aku akan berangkat dengan mobil" ujar Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya menuruti keinginan sang pelayan.

Ditengah perjalanan kyuhyun hanya memandang keluar melalui kaca mobil, ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat sepasang kekasih tengah berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan, bukankan itu menyenangkan, hingga tidak sadar ia menggumamkan nama seseorang yang jelas itu bukan Siwon.

"Changmin-ah~~" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun masih setia dengan jalanan di Kota Seoul yang cukup ramai pagi ini. Seskali namja manis itu bersenanndung kecil. Buakankah suaranya lumayan bagus, seperti salah satu member Boyband korea yang tengah naik daun, Super Junior.

Jari-jari manisnya mencoba menuliskan nama seseorang melalui kaca mobil, dan itu menarik perhatian Supir pribadinya.

"Tuan muda Nampak gelisah, apakah Tuan merindukan Tuan Siwon.. anda Nampak seprti seseorang yang telah lama dtidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya, manis sekali" ujar sang supir dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ani~ aku sedang tidak memikirkan Siwon, aku sedang memikirkan temanku" ujar Kyuhyn sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"benarkah Tuan? Apakah Tuan Kyuhyun mempunyai teman akarb sebelumnya? Pasti anda sangat merindukanya, jangan-jangan itu mantan kekasih anda tuan?" ujar Sang supir penasaran, dan mencoba untuk menggida Kyu.

"sudahlah Ajjushi jangan menggodaku, lupakan , aku tidak memiliki teman, aku rasa dia juga telah melupakanku," kyuhyun pun menundukkan kepalnya.

"…" sang supir hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Majikannya yang seing berubah-uagh, kadang Nampak imut tapi juga bisa terlihat menjengkelkan.

Mobil Audi yang tengah ditumpangi Namja Manis berkulit pucat itu berhenti dilampu merah. Kyuhyun mengamati para penyebrang jalan. Mata indahnya menatap seorang gadis kecil yang menarik perhatiannya. Gadis gembul itu tengah menggapai-nggapai balonya yang terbang akibat ulah angina iseng, ia meloncat-locat untuk menggapainya, sang umma tengah sibuk dengan seseorang yang berbicara ditelpon genggamnya, ingin rasanya ia keluar dan membantu Gadis kecil itu, namun keinginya terhenti setelah melihat seseorag yang tengah mengakap Balon itu, dengan sikap Namja jangkung itu menangkap balon itu. Sosok itu benar-benar menarik perhatian Kyuhyun saat ini. Tubuh Jangkung, Smile Eyes, Tas Putih dengan ukuran cukup besar yang Nampak penuh, Namja itu terlihat sedang membaca buku yang cukup tebal.

Tidak berkedip, ya.. Kyuhyun tidak mengedipkan matanya sedikit pun saat ini. Namja Jangkung Food Monster yang sempat mengisi hari-harinya Tiga Tahun yang lalu, Shim Chnagmin.

"Changmin-ah~~, kau semakin terlihat Manis dan Manly" gumam Kyuhyun. Matanya tidak berhenti mengikuti gerak-gerik Namja yang sebenarnya sangat dirindukaanya itu.

Changmin berjalan tepat didepan mobil Kyuhyun, matanya tidak lepas dari buku tebal yang saat ini dibacanya dengan kacamta yang masih setia bertengger di hidung Mancungnya.

"Changmin-ah" gumamnya sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun kau betul-betul pengecut ruapanya, seharusnya jika kau benar-benar meindukanya, saat ini juga kau keluar dari mobilmu, memanggil namanya dan kemudian memeluknya, dan saat itu juga kau harusnya mengutarakan perasaanmu seperti yang telah kau tuliskan untuknya 3 Tahun yang lalu, Namja yang jelas-jelas mencintaimu,.

Kyuhyun pun kini menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri yang kini Nampak merah. Dan akan semakin tampak merah akibat tepukan tanganya sendiri.

"Changmin-ah~ aku melihat Changmin, Dia Minnie ku, Shim Chwang ku" Kyuhyun pun bergumam tidak jelas sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya.

"Tuan Muda apakah anda sakit? Wajah anda Nampak merah" ujar sang supir khatingkah majikannya ini khawatir karena semakin diperhatiakan tingkah majikannya ini semakin aneh.

"Ani.. aku baik-baik saja Ahjussi, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kampus baruku" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kini mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun pun melaju sesuai dengan Digital Maping yang ditunjukkan Pada Monitr Map.

…

Junsu sedang besenandung kecil menyusuri Koridor Shinki University, dia mengalunkan deretan bait lagu yang disukainya yah sebut saja In Heaven. Hingga matanya menangkap sosok tiang listrik yang nampka bahagia.

"Changminnie!" teriak Junsu dengan suara Khas bebeknya.

"Wae? Lumba-lumba?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ani, apa kau sudah makan pagii?" junsu pun balik bertanya sembari meminim sus kotak nya.

"Ne hyung, pagi ini kau mendapatkan kekasihku kemabli, Jae hyung menyiapkan banyak makanan kesukaanku, dan entahlah aku merasa bahagia sekali hari ini, pokoknya aku sedan senag Su-ie" celoteh Changmin.

"Jadi, kau sudah makan Ya, padahal aku ingin mngajakmu makan dikantin , saying sekali Ya Minnie, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan Bulgogi karena Tim ku menang dalam pertandingan kemarin" celoteh Junsu dengan Suara cepmtrengnya. "Sayang sekali ya Changminnie" ujar Junsu lagi sembari menepuk bahu Chnagmin.

"Chamkaman Junsu-ie, tapi jika kau ingin ditemani baiklah aku akan menemanimu" jawab Changmin dengan cengiranya.

"Baiklah, Kajja.." ajak Junsu pada Changmin.

"Junsu Palli~~~" kata Changmin ia sedikit berlari di koridor "Aku sudah lapar Su" ujar Changmin disela-sela langkahnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau yang kelaparan Min, yang belum makan kan aku, kau ini benar-benar Mosnter makanan, aaa~~ ani, bukan Monster tapi dedemitnya Makanan eu kyang kyang" ujar Junsu tertawa renyah.

"Palii~~" ujar Changmin dari kejauhan.

Pagi itu kantin Nampak ramai, mahasiswa yang belum sempat sarapan hilir mudik bergantian memasuki kantin yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut, sperti dua nmja imut kita ini, Junsu terus mengunyah Bulgoginya sembari bereloteh ini dan itu tentang sepak bola maupn Game, bagaimana teknik memainkan Bola yang baik dan sebagainya, Namja suara lumba-lumba dengan tampang polosnya ini tak berhenti berceloteh sesekali tetawa renyah, Changmin ? Namja Jangkung ini hanya seskali menanggapi Kata "Ia" ataupun sesekali ia bilang "Oh menarik dan Itu Bagus" itu saja, karena saat ini dengan mulut yang terus mengunyah mata tajamnya tetap focus dengan buku tebalnya, Karena memang ada ujian di jam pertama nanti.

Hingga suara lumba-lumba itu membuyarkan konsentrasi sang pemilik kaki Jangkung itu.

"Changmin-ah!" teriak Junsu sembari menjewer pipi gebul Changmin.

"Yaa! Junsu! Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau melukai wajah dongsaengmu yang tampan ini' ujar Changmin sembari mengelus pipinya yang Nampak merah.

"Apa Katamu? Kenapa kau ini selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Junsu, dimana embel-embel "Hyung" nya?" ujar Junsu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Changmin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"wae? Kau ini tidak pantas aku panggil Hyung, lihatlah muka polosmu itu" ujar changmin membuang muka dan ia bermaksud melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Ya~ Shim Changmin apa maksudmu,kenapa kau terus membaca, kau tidak mendegarkanku dari tadi eoh? Yaa Changmin!"

"Jun- Junsu-ssi, sudah kukatakan ak- hyung, Junsu Hyung, ak- aku ak- sed- Hyung, dia ada disini Hyung" ujar Changmin sembari menunjuk kearah yang tidak jelas, tatapan matanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Junsu pun tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Changmin saat ini, Namja imut itu mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya tepat didepan muka CHnagmin.

"Changmin-ah, apa yang kau lihat, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh" berondong Junsu.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi menyusulnya, kali ini tidak akan kulepaskan Hyung" ujar Changmin berdiri dari duduknya hingga timbul bunyi decitan dari kursi yang sempat didudukinya, buku yang aia baca tadi ia abaikan begitu saja, Shim Changmin yang Genius tidak eduli lagi dengan ujian yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung, ia hanya ingin menyusu Namja tercintanya, sekuat tenaga Changmin berlari, mengabaikan Junsu yang masih setia dengan tampang polosnya, tidak mengrti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sekuat tenaga Changmin mengejar sosok itu, sosok yang begitu dirindukanya, sosok yang ingin ia dekap saat ini, Cho Kyuhyun nya.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar ada seseoran yang memanggil namanya, namun ia berpikir ia terlalu sering berimajinasi, berimajinasi tentang Changmin yang memanggil-manggil namanya, tapi suara itu semakin dekat terdengar oleh indera pendengarnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ku bilang berhenti!" teriak Changmin,.

"Kyu, hosh,, hosh,, aku bilang berhenti, kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, Cho Kyuhyun menghadaplah kemari, aku bicara padamu Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun pun berbalik menghadap kea rah Changmin, Ekspresinya sulit untuk dijlaskan, ia bahagia namun ada perasaan sedih terpancar dari mata beningnya.

"Changmin-ah" ujarnya Lirih.

"Kyu, kau benar Kyunnie ku" tanpa peduli apapun, tidak peduli dengan Mahasiswa yang lalu lalang dan menatap mereka berdua. Changmin pun berlari bendekap Kyu sekuat tenaga, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Kyunnie nya lagi, tidak akan melepaskannya lagi tidak peduli dengan apapun Changmin bertekad ingin mempertahankanya, namun apakah semua itu bisa kau lakukan Shim Changmin, Karena pada dasarnya kau tidak tahu kenyataanya.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Changmin, merasakan lagi hangatnya tubuh Changmin, bau wangi parfum Changmin yang tidak berubah dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Apalagi tubuh Changmin sekarang terlihat lebih Manly dan tinggi, rasanya badan Kyuhyun sangat pas berada didekapan Changmin.

"Kyu, apa kau tau selama ini aku mencarimu sepoerti orang gila" ujar Changmin sembari terisak kecil.

"Mianhae, Changmin~ah, apa-apa an kau ini, kau ini namja, tidak sepantasnya kau menangis" Ujar Kyuhyun disela-sela isakan kecilnya, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk meredam isakanya di Bahu Changmin, ia harus terlihat tegar.

"aku menangis karena aku bahagia, Kyu, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu sedih, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu dan selalu menjagamu" ujar Chnagmin.

Changmin pun melepas pelukannya, ia mendekap memandang Wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau Nampak terlihat semakin manis dengan warna rambut coklatmu" kata Changmin, ia pun menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yaa! Dari dulu kan warna rambutku memang seperti ini" jawab Kyuhyun dengan menggemungkan pipinya imut.

"kekekekeke, kau Nampak lucu Kyu"

Changmin bahagia? Ya dia sangat Bahagia, bahagia karena Kyuhyun nya kembali, kini belahan Jiwanya telah kembali, tertawa bersama melewati hari itu penuh dengan tawa, namun apakah itu semua akan terjadi lagi dihari esok, apakah Changmin akan tetap bahagia saat dia tahu kenyataanya? Tidak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang direncanakan Tuhan,,,

'_Changmin~ah, Mianhae, semoga kau menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku, aku tidak seperti dulu lagi Changmin~ah, aku milik orang lain'_ ujar Kyu dalam hatinya, tatapan matanya Nampak sedih ketika melihat Changmin tetawa begitu bahagia. Secepat mungkin aku harus mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya.

**To be Continued~**

**We Meet Again #1**

**Hoshipeia, May 28th 2013**

Minna~~ author baru yang tidak tahu diri ini kembali, Hountoni Gomennasai,,, Karena saya Hiatus begitu lama, seprti yang telah saya janjikan jika responya bagus, dan ada yang setuju dibikin Sekuel aku bkin dah ini Sekuelnya.. semoga suka Ne~~  
Special Thank fr Reviewer~  
Terimakasih juga buat Silent Reader,

I need feed back, so kalo bisa Review yaaa~ buat perkembangan selanjutnya :D


End file.
